


I Wish You Were Mine

by Demons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/pseuds/Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the first time Eros saw Apollo, he fell in love, but there was a problem. Apollo always had a lover and he had no eyes for anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poli (applestain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/gifts).



> I'm sorry because suddenly everything happened too fast.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

There were many strangers in his party but he was alright with it. Today was his birthday, and nothing was going to ruin it, he needed to live, enjoy it. He was not going to be forever young and he knows life is hard. This was probably going to be his last big party, maybe next year it would be just a small dinner with close friends. That was something that bothered him from growing up. Not only life was going to be hard, even meeting new people, making friends, socializing was going to be hard. He wondered if someone had felt that way too, changed something to get it, or just end up frustrated.

“Or they change,” Thanatos said, smiling at him as he took a cup of what seemed to be water, but Eros was sure it wasn’t.

“Maybe, but it’s not li –“ he forgot what he was saying as he observed who just came in, and as if it was an invisible force controlling him, Eros’s feet guided him to where the most handsome man was.

“Why you have to be so incompetent?!” The spell was broken when Daphne spoke, making Eros frown, confused and a bit bothered. “We were going to be here on time, but Apollo doesn’t know how to do anything at all.”

Eros glanced at the man, and he felt terrible. He could see the hurt in his face, and it pained Eros, not only because he thought treating someone that way wasn’t right, but because he was treating bad _Apollo_ , and even if it was the second time he sees him, he didn’t want him hurt.

“I’m sure he had this reasons why, I’m glad both of you are here, anyway.” He smiled, trying to make things better, but Daphne was not happy, she only made a face and went to grab a drink. Eros thought this was his opportunity to talk to Apollo, know more about him, even if he was dating Daphne, that wouldn’t stop him from being his friend, but before Eros could say something, Apollo followed Daphne without a question.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

“Stop thinking about him,” the head of Thanatos was resting on Eros’s right hip, eating from a bag of candy. “He seems to be obsessed with her. It’s a shame she is treating him like that, but it won’t change anything. You can’t change it.”

“Thinking of who?” Ananke came back from the kitchen, sitting next to Eros and placing an arm on the back of the couch.

“No one.” The curly haired male frowned. “He just wants to bother me.”

“Nah, he likes Apollo, but he is with Daphne.” Thanatos smiled and continue eating, looking at the bag that was now empty.

“Oh. . .” She smirked. “Is that true, Eros?”

“No,” he rolled his eyes and paused. “Fine, it is. But I have a plan!”

At that, Thanatos and Ananke stood up immediately, lifting their hands. “Don’t count us in,” and walked away while Eros whined for them to come back and help him.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

It took him a lot of time and effort to get to be friends with Apollo. And it wasn’t because he was not good making friends with people, it was that Apollo was so obsessed with Daphne that he barely paid any attention to someone else. He couldn’t paid attention to someone else who wasn’t her.

It was when they were at a bar, drinking. Daphne was supposed to come soon, but she was already late, and Eros continued talking. He sometimes felt he was talking to the next stool, since no one replied back.

_Maybe it’s just a waste of time,_ Eros thought as he looked at Apollo, who was next to him, drinking quietly and looking at nothing in particular. Probably just burning a hole on the wall with his eyes. _It doesn’t matter how badly she treats him, he won’t look at someone else._ And that kind of hurt.

Hurt? Eros sighed, just to smile afterwards. Oh, well. This was probably the first time he was feeling something like this, and it was not because every person he fancied, would fall at his feet. No. It was just that. . . There was still that invisible energy that would draw him to Apollo and it seemed it was only him feeling it. It made him a bit sad. Maybe Thanatos was right, maybe that’s why Ananke shook her head every time he would speak of the male.

He then thought about everything and nothing at the same time. Going back home would be a good idea. Just leave, get in his bed and watch something. A romantic film after feeling so rejected? No. That would never happen.

Romantic films, people dating, people getting married, having children, a family, buying a new place, a new home, breakups, divorces, people mad with love. All those things were too familiar for Eros and it was not that he had a broken home, it was just that society had used love in so many ways, all the time, that it was something normal to see how people would make a pathetic love story, twist it a bit, and add so many cheesy things for films. When he has younger, he used to watch them because his sisters would, or because everyone was talking about certain film, characters or situation and he would get curious. But to watch one just because Apollo was ignoring his company? No. He didn’t want to watch something like that. Maybe sleep would do him some good.

“I’m sorry, Apollo,” Eros stood up and took out his wallet. It was not necessary to talk. He was sure Apollo was not going to even notice he was there from the start. “I have things to do and it seems Daphne is not coming. I’m sorry for that.” He paid for his drink and looked up at Apollo, but he didn’t even move. He felt his heart shrink and to avoid making a painful noise, he just bit his bottom lip and left.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

It was probably the first time he liked someone that way. He never had many friends, and sometimes people would bother him, but as time passed, he learnt to like everyone. Because even if some people were mean, and so full of hate, he knew there was a reason for it. Probably someone hurt them so badly that that’s the only way they know of how to react. Attack before someone else attacks them. And it was sad, but he was not going to judge them.

He knew that even if he tried hard to be friends with Apollo, it wasn’t really a friendship. He never glanced at him, he never said his name. There was no contact of him on the phone, no text messages, no e-mails. And thinking of that only made him sad and pathetic, but it was only when he was alone that he would think of that. Sometimes, he would go out to the garden and sit under a tree, leaning on the trunk, and looking up at the birds. There were times in which he felt the need to try again, be at least his friend, but his mind reminded him of how it was not going to work, of how Apollo would ignore him and whenever Daphne comes, his attention would turn to her.

Every time Thanatos or Ananke would be around, Eros would have to behave like he always did, which was hard because he was going through some weird phase, something like depression for not being able to reach what he wanted, more like, not being able to make Apollo look at him. But it was hard, and they would notice it.

“I will help you,” Ananke or Thanatos would say after a while, but Eros ignored them. Maybe he was a bit hurt too, because from the start they didn’t want to, and he wanted someone to support him, but he was alone again. Of course, he wasn’t going to ever tell Gaia or Tartarus. They would only make fun of him. And Khaos was not an option. He knows she’s always busy, even if she’s always willing to help him or spend time with him.

There were nights he would spend with someone else, a warm arm around his chest or waist, but he would remain awake for a while, staring at the ceiling or the wall, wondering what Apollo would be doing. Thinking of him would only bring him sadness and make his chest heavy, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it again and again.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

The sun was nice and warm as he lay on the grass, the wind playing with his curls. He was used to spend time alone, since he was little he would do that, and the silence never bothered him at all. There were some birds near him, and some others resting on the branches of a tree. As he made plans of how to stop thinking of Apollo, which it was probably just a platonic love, a crush, his thoughts were interrupted by a shadow that blocked his sunbath. Frowning, Eros looked up, ready to ask that person to move, until he realized who he was. He felt his heart beat faster, almost to the point of feeling it wanting to escape his body through his throat.

“She dumped me.”

And somehow, he felt relieved but at the same time, he felt terrible for it. “I’m sorry.” He sat up.

“Artemis told me to get over it, but I just can’t.” He sat down next to Eros and looked at the horizon. Again, Apollo was not looking at him and it made him feel like before. But at least, now he was talking to him, right?

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

And Apollo didn’t speak again. Eros felt bad, maybe he needed some kind words but he was conflicted. He knows that if he says she doesn’t deserve him, it could sound rude, if he still loves her. Saying he can find someone better, is not correct either.

“I’ve seen you come here often. This is your private place?” The voice of the other male, made Eros look up at him again. So Apollo did pay attention to him?

“Yes, I like it here.” He smiled, the wind again playing with his blond curls.

“It’s nice.” Apollo’s voice sounded restricted. Eros wondered if he had been crying or screaming maybe.

Slowly, he placed a hand on Apollo’s arm and smiled up at him. “You will be alright. Things will get better.” Because he hopes he will be spending time with Apollo and maybe, they can now be friends. Real friends and from there, have a chance with him. Maybe he can even make him happy.

“She dumped me a month ago. She said she was sick of me, that I was not good for anything.” He paused and Eros didn’t dare to say something. He wanted Apollo to continue, to take it out of his chest if that ‘Artemis’ was already bored of him talking, but just when Apollo opened his mouth to say something, a strange buzz came from him. Eros frowned, startled by it.

He took out his cellphone and checked the screen, Eros withdrew his hand and even if he didn’t want to take a look at the screen of Apollo’s cellphone, he couldn’t stop his eyes and for his bad luck, he was able to read the message.

**[14:40 Hyacinthus]  
**                 I’m free now, come, let’s cuddle and I will make you feel better.

Eros’s shoulders slumped in disappointment and his heart shrank for the second time in his life. He knew who Hyacinthus was. That message was a romantic thing, he knew. He was not stupid.

“I have to go.” Those words made him feel worse, heavier than before.

“Okay.” Eros looked down at his hands and fell back against the grass again. Apollo had replied to the text and put his cellphone back while Eros was in the moon, pitying himself.

“Thanks,” he stood up and walked away. And that was the first and last time that Apollo came to him.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

When people are sad, they listen to sad music and watch sad films. When people are in love, they listen to romantic music and watch romantic films. If they are happy, heartbroken, or adventurous, it happens the same thing, but Eros didn’t listen to music, he didn’t watch TV either. He would just drop himself on bed and stare at the wall for hours. It was stupid, he knew it. He never dated the man, so why he was now the one obsessed with someone? It was even ridiculous.

Ananke and Thanatos felt guilty for it. Not helping and now seeing how Eros would just draw back into his room, not talking to anyone anymore. He sometimes wouldn’t spend the night in his own room, he would just curl up next to his cat in the living room, watching tv until it was five in the morning, or he would just sleep with a stranger, trying to not feel that he is the only one being used.

He thought it was a phase because soon he was pissed, pissed at Apollo because he only came to give him hope and then break him. He didn’t know why he came to him, if he already had someone who had been cuddling him all those days. Was he only fishing for affection? Pity maybe?

“Have you heard that Daphne moved out?” At the mention of her name, Eros rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “She was so sick of that guy, that she asked her father to send her away, and he did!” Boreas laughed.

“Do we have to talk about that pathetic couple?” Eros asked. He didn’t know how he ended with the siblings, Boreas, Zephyros, Notos and Euros. But he was with them, in a party that he didn’t know to whom it belonged.

“Oh, please, we are just having fun. What happened to you?” Euros smiled at him.

“Look, now he has someone new—Uh. Why are they eating each other?!” Notos protested, pointing at the couple.

And there, Eros saw them. It was Apollo and Hyacinthus kissing each other, and just like Notos said, they were devouring each other. He looked down at his drink, wondering why he had to be in the same place as them. Thankfully no one knew his pain so he wouldn’t have anyone starting at him with pitiful eyes.

“He won’t be his for too long. I want him.” Zephyros was the one who suddenly talked, still watching them.

Sighing, Eros went to sit on the window still, looking through the glass and sipping his drink. He could see the lights of the cars, moving slowly, and he wondered how it would feel to be one of that people trapped in the traffic, going back home from their jobs. If they had someone waiting for them, at least a cat. If they were happy or relieved that the day was over. If they had a bad or a good day.

And when he was still wondering about the life of others, he felt Notos sitting next to him. “Here he goes.” He chuckled. Eros turned just in time to see how Zephyros invaded Hyacinthus’s personal space.

“Is he drunk?” Eros asked, frowning. “Where is Apollo?”

“No, he isn’t. You know how he is.” Notos chuckled again. “He must be in the restroom. I don’t know.” He shrugged. Both were watching how Hyacinthus instead of leaving or feeling uncomfortable, only smiled cheekily and flirted back. Eros frowned more. _Apollo has no luck in love_.

Two hours passed and Eros was drunk already, grumpy near the window, watching how now Hyacinthus was kissing Apollo. _Why they can’t leave the party and go fuck somewhere else?_ From time to time, they would speak to somewhere else, but just for few moments. And Eros was not only grumpy, he was hurt. Apollo saw him but he didn’t even smile, he didn’t come to say hi, he just turned around and wrapped his arms around the other male. Was that uncomfortable for Apollo to have Eros around?

“I’ll go back home, are you coming with me?” Thanatos spoke.

“. . . Nah.” Eros looked through the window again, not wanting to walk back with Thanatos. Not wanting him to ask him questions.

“Are you sure? When are you going back? I can wait.”

“I said no.”

“Then I will call Ananke—“

“Fine. Just—wait.” He left his empty glass and walked, stumbled, to where Apollo was. “Can I speak with you?”

Apollo arched an eyebrow, then looked at Hyacinthus. “I think whatever you need to tell me, he can hear it too.”

Oh. The same ugly and pathetic phrases someone would hear in a romantic film or a soap opera. This was just so nasty. “Are you aware this is real life and not a romantic film?” He rolled his eyes. “You’re fucking stupid, and I wanted to tell you that I despise you. It was not fair coming to me when you had someone there, ready to cuddle you.” _Coming to me? He just was there, he never even touched me. What I am saying? Shut up._ “He is not into you. He is into everyone,” he glared at Hyacinthus, pissed. He wanted to hurt them, to make them cry.

“What?” Apollo stood up frowning, and Thanatos, who was sitting on a chair next to the window, immediately tensed and stood up, ready to go get Eros if the other dared to do something to him.

“What you heard. You are an idiot and even if you had the love of your life in front of your ugly face, you wouldn’t be able to see it. You’re blind. You can’t have even friends because you push them away just for one person, one person that never returns your love. Good luck with your pathetic life, keep thinking you are living in a romantic film, and just so you know, in this film, you’ll get cheated on soon.” He took Apollo’s drink and threw it at Hyacinthus’s face, and before any of them could do something, he ran to the exit, pulling Thanatos with him.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

They walked in silence and every time Thanatos would try to ask about what happened, Eros would only shut him up, trying not to cry or think about what happened. There was nothing else to do, he needed to move on and maybe later in the future, ask for forgiveness for doing such thing. It was none of his business after all. Whatever happens to Apollo, is his fault, is his life to fix, not Eros’s.

Once in his room, he just threw himself on bed and fell asleep immediately. There was no need to think about what happened in the party, and there was no need to do it next morning either. He was going to continue as if he had never met him. Nothing ever happened anyway.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

He woke up at a constant knock on the door, that would only make his head hurt. He felt like shit, his body was sore, his head pounding and he wanted to throw up. He growled and tried to hide under the blankets, but the knock didn’t stop. It was as if someone was desperate for his attention and he wondered why they didn’t call or sent a text.

Slowly, he shoved his hand into his jeans pocket, noticing his arm was asleep. He slept last night in a weird twisted position and now his body was not only sore because of the alcohol he consumed last night, but also because of how he slept last night. Taking his cellphone out and saw he had three lost calls of Ananke and a text message from Hyacinthus, who was telling him how stupid he had been. Eros threw his cellphone to the bed and went to the bathroom to clean his face and more, but the one on the door was desperate.

He went to open it angrily and for his surprise it was not any of his family. “What are you doing here?” He frowned but even talking made his head throb. He walked away and went to the kitchen, looking for a glass.

“I want an explanation.” The taller male followed, noticing the other was still wearing the same clothes from last night.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, I feel like shit and if you’re done, I will lock the door with you outside, of course. We are strangers.” Even if he didn’t have any idea of how Apollo got here, but he suspected Hyacinth told him about it.

“I’m not done, we need to talk.” Apollo was frowning.

Eros didn’t say a word. He felt like he would throw up anytime soon and that everything was throbbing. His head, his heart. It has been a while since he met the other male, since he first saw him, but it needed to end. “About what?” He took an aspirin, and swallowed with the help of water, and seeing the bottle, he decided to take another pill.

“The cheating part, maybe?” Apollo licked his own lips. “Or me being too blind to see the love in front of me.”

The curly haired male groaned. “I don’t remember,” he lied. He didn’t want to talk about it, he really felt bad, and so he walked slowly to the couch, lying on it. “My head is pounding. I will call you when I feel better.” He thought it was better that way, because then they wouldn’t have to see each other but then he remembered he didn’t have Apollo’s cellphone number. And that hurt him, because he remembered the text of Hyacinthus. “Never mind, I will just, tell you when I remember. Leave now.”

Apollo was staring at him from where he was standing, still near the kitchen. It seemed as if he didn’t know if he should come closer and check how Eros was, or if he should demand for more information, for the missing pieces that were bothering him. But soon he nodded, taking out his wallet to take his card and leaving it next to Eros on the couch. “Call me then.” He walked to the door, and before he walked through it, the male turned to look at Eros. “Feel better.” Then he left.

Eros waited for a moment before he could react and look at the card. He saw his name printed on it, there was his office’s number and cellphone, and even his e-mail. His heart was beating hard against his chest but he only pushed the card off the couch with one finger. He wasn’t going to call him. It was over. He tried so many times before, and he couldn’t even get a friendship out of Apollo, why he would try to help him now? Yes, he was now talking to Eros, but out of interests. And Eros was not going to be used.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

He never called him, and even if Apollo would bang at his door, Eros would pretend he wasn’t there. Other times, he actually wasn’t there and when he came back home, he found a piece of paper at his door, saying he came and waited for him. _You stubborn idiot._

Time passed, Apollo still was with Hyacinthus and him having knocking at his door was rare, until one day, he stopped coming. Something that made Eros feel a little bit bad, because the other was not interested, not anymore, and this meant he was not going to have him around anymore. But he remembered he should be happy, that is what he wanted from the beginning, didn’t he?

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

There were times in which Eros would see Apollo in a bar, or at a party, even in the same store than him. Sometimes, he would be with Hyacinthus, or a woman who looked like him, and he wondered if she was his sister, but he never tried to talk to any of them. Eros would avoid them, as if they were toxic, and he would continue what he was doing.

One morning, when he went out for a run, he remembered he bumped into someone so hard, he almost fell to the ground, if it wasn’t because the other person caught him just in time. He apologized but when he saw who the stranger was, Eros was quiet again, pulled away from Apollo and continued running.

Even if it seemed he was ignoring the other male, he couldn’t. His heart would beat hard against his chest, as if it wanted to be the one going to Apollo, to stay near him and even dance around him, as if he were the only warm source in a cold world. There were times in which he would catch himself almost walking towards him, but he managed to control his own body, to ignore that invisible force that was drawing him towards Apollo. He was not a planet, and Apollo wasn’t the sun. That invisible force was only his imagination, he was sure.

But there were those small moments in which he would catch Apollo looking at him, and that would make him smile a bit.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

It was Christmas now and Eros was happy, his siblings don’t tend to celebrate anything, but here he was with Ananke and Khaos, even Thanatos came. And the night would have been perfect if it wasn’t that the one who invited him, also invited Apollo and Hyacinthus. But that was not going to bring him down, not even seeing them kiss so passionately on the hallway, or them almost having sex in the kitchen. He focused on other people, and listening to Zephyros’s bad jokes when he arrived to the party.

Khaos’s arm was around Eros, keeping him comfy and warm, just as any big sister would, and it made him feel good, too. He felt safe and like nothing bothered. Soon, he had Ananke at his other side, hugging him too. So the Christmas party wasn’t bad, it actually made him feel loved.

He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or his imagination, but he thought Apollo was frowning at him, whenever any of his sisters would hug him or kiss his face. It even made him think the other male was jealous, but sure it was because he liked his sisters and not him, so even drunk, he tried to keep his hopes under his feet.

A sweet hushed voice woke him up, but he only snuggled closer to the warmth. “Eros,” the voice insisted and he only made a noise. “Come on, it’s time to leave.” He had fallen asleep after dinner, after some weird game they were playing. Probably the warmth and the alcohol did that.

“I will do it, don’t worry. Go home.” There was another voice, but it sounded angry somehow and Eros fell asleep again, in just seconds.

“Eros,” it was the same angry voice. “Wake up, or I will have to carry you.”

It didn’t take him long to wake up, the warmth was gone, and he frowned, rubbing his eyes like a little child. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“So you rather walk?”

Eros looked up, confused, he didn’t even know in which word he was living in. “What?”

“Everyone is gone, I will take you home.” Apollo offered a hand, but Eros only observed it as if he had never seen one before. “Hey! Wake up, we are leaving.”

He looked around and his sister were gone, he was not resting on any of them, their warmth on the couch was gone too. He frowned, a bit angry now. “Where are they?!”

Apollo seemed confused at the beginning, but he then understood. “Your lovers are gone, get up.”

“What?” He frowned, slowly getting up and looking at him, then at the door. He was going out of here.

“Where are you going?! You can’t even walk.” Apollo rushed next to him, taking his and Eros’s coats. “It’s cold, put it on now.”

“The fuck, man. What are you doing?” He took his coat quickly, putting it on immediately and walking out the door. It was damn cold. When he saw Apollo was following him, he stopped and turned around. “What d’ya want?!”

“Someone woke up a bit grumpy after his nap,” he chuckled. “I told one of your lovers I was going to take you home. They didn’t want to leave without you.”

“You must be an idiot, they weren’t my lovers,” he almost barked and turned around to keep walking. “Where is your boyfriend? You should be taking him to bed or something.” _Because that’s what you’d do in a night like this, I know, you fucking idiot._

“He left early, his father called him. Now I’m responsible of you.”

Eros didn’t say anything, he just continued walking but this time a bit faster, not wanting to spend time with him.

After a while, Apollo spoke again. “They weren’t your lovers?”

“None of your business.”

Apollo couldn’t help but scowl. “That’s unfair and gross. How can you be dating two at the same time? You don’t care about their feelings?”

_What?!_ Eros frowned. _You worry about them but you never got worried about what I would feel. Not that you knew, but still._ “I care, that’s why I was with them.”

“No, you don’t. They have to fight to get your attention, they have to share you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes from time to time, wanting to keep them open. He just wished he could have gone to any of his sisters’ place, so he could sleep warm and not alone and cold.

Once they arrived, Eros took out his keys in silence and unlocked the door. He thought about offering something to Apollo, but there was no use in being kind. The other never was kind to him. “Thanks for nothing, I did it back home without your help.” He then pushed the door open, and closed it behind him, but it only bounced back open. Frowning, he turned to see Apollo stopped the door from closing with a foot.

“What do you want?” Eros asked annoyed. It was cold and his place was getting colder.

But Apollo didn’t answer, he just pushed the door open and walked in long strides to where Eros was, making the smaller male take a step back, startled. He waited for Apollo to say something but he just stared down at him. “Show me I’m wrong.”

The smaller male frowned, confused. “What?”

“Show me my lover is not faithful, and you will get a reward.”

Eros snorted. “I don’t wish anything from you. I don’t even want to live in the same city that you live in. That shows you how much I don’t like you.”

“Really?” Apollo asked with a smirk and Eros couldn’t help but swallow, now a bit nervous but he didn’t show it at all.

“Yes.”

The taller male leaned down, breathing on Eros’s lips, making the other male almost gasp. His tongue darted out, to lick his own lips, but Eros could feel it so close and he couldn’t help but try to follow it, and when he realized what he was doing, he quickly stepped back. “What the fuck?! Get out of my house! You don’t approve me having two lovers but you are going to cheat on your boyfriend?!” He pushed him back.

“I’m not cheating, when did you see me doing that? I was going to talk to you, to tell you something, but my lips are chapped and it hurt.”

At his answer, Eros felt stupid, his face red from embarrassment. “Get. Out.”

Apollo chuckled. “I brought you here, I should get a prize or something, it’s not easy to listen to you talk.”

“I didn’t talk, you wanted to bring me here just because you’re jealous. For your information, they are not my lovers, they are my sisters. Now, get out. I already thanked you for nothing.” He was angry and quickly, he pushed the man, wanting him out of his place.

Apollo only dodged every time Eros tried to push him away. “How did you know about Hyacinthus?”

Eros paused. “. . . What?”

“How did you know? I saw some text messages, but he has a nickname for this person.” Apollo sighed and went to close the door. Eros watched how the man was now taking control of the situation and that made him frown again. This was his place, not Apollo’s. “I didn’t want to tell him I knew. I’m waiting for the right moment. . .” He paused and licked his own lips, as if he were thinking about it.

“I told you.”

“I know, that’s why I want to know. What did you see that I couldn’t?”

_Oh. If you knew._ Because now he wasn’t sure if he wanted the other male. His heart still beat hard against his chest, and his body felt funny, especially his chest, but he could ignore those things. “At the party, the one in which I threw your drink to Hyacinthus. . . You went to the restroom, I guess, and he was flirting with someone else.” And probably the ones who knew, were Zephyros’s friends, and the rest probably didn’t even know them, so they didn’t pay attention. “When are you going to tell him you know?”

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

A strange repetitive noise woke him up. His eyes focused on what was in front of him, and he could see a cellphone buzzing on the wooden small table. It made an annoying and stressful noise, making his body tense.

“It’s alright,” he heard a raspy voice above him, then his bed moved, reaching for the cellphone. That’s when he understood what was happening. “Hello?”

It seemed they fell asleep on the couch, he wasn’t sure who did it first, if it was him or Apollo, but he was lying on top of Apollo, and both were covered by a blanket. The small wooden table had an empty cup, last night, or more like a few hours before, it contained hot chocolate. The remote was there too, and it used to have Apollo’s cellphone too.

When he tried to move, to get out of the couch and off of Apollo, he tightened his arm around him, not letting him leave as he continued talking through the phone, then hung up. “We are warm, let’s go back to sleep.” He placed the cellphone back on the table and wrapped his other arm around Eros, closing his eyes.

It was true. They were already warm, and comfortable. And even if Eros would have tried to resist, he was exhausted.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

He didn’t know if he had been sleeping for hours or just days, but that didn’t bother him at all. The smell of food woke him up and at that instant, his stomach growled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking for the source of the smell, until he saw Apollo in the kitchen.

“I thought you were never going to wake up.” He smiled at him. “Good evening.”

“What?!” He looked for his cellphone, wanting to know how late it was. “Afternoon.” He groaned and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Breakfast.”

Eros didn’t reply, he just yawned and lay down on the couch again.

“Don’t go back to sleep, it’s almost ready.”

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

He didn’t know how it happened, but he started spending more time with Apollo. And again, he fell in love with him. Probably he never stopped liking him that way, but now he was back to the start. The only thing that had changed, was that they were friends now. Apollo still had a lover, a different one, but now he paid attention to him too, and there were nights in which they would cuddle and watch films, mornings in which Apollo would make breakfast for them and others in which they talked on the phone and came up with stories in which they were heroes, spies, or strange creatures. It was entertaining when one of them was bored, and the other on the gym, or walking back home.

When Hyacinthus called or texted, both would go silent but then one of them would change the conversation. Eros believed that this was not cheating, because they never kissed and he was sure that even if they stared at each other for a moment and felt like they were going to kiss, and his heart would come out, it never happened. Friends are allowed to cuddle, talk on the phone, watch films and make breakfast. They were fine.

“Ah-Apollo,” he moaned loudly, tilting his head back with eyes closed. Wet noises filled the room, even producing an echo.

Eros bit his lower lip, feeling his skin too tight, he was almost there when the door opened, letting cold air come inside and making him shiver violently. He opened his eyes and jolted, seeing Apollo standing there, looking down at him and then at what he had in his hand. “What—“ Eros frowned and quickly pulled his cock back into his pants, face red, as he wiped his hand on his clothes.

“You called me?” He smirked.

“No!” He almost yelled. “Get out of my place, how the fuck did you get inside?!”

“I’m not yet inside,” he was still smirking as he walked closer to him. Eros was self-conscious now, he could feel his erection dying but he was embarrassed, he didn’t want to see Apollo for months. “Spread your legs and I will be.”

He closed his legs and pulled his knees up against his chest, arms wrapping around them. “Can you leave? I’m having an embarrassing moment here.”

Apollo smiled and sat next to him, then leaned against him. “I told him.”

That made Eros blink. “You talked to him?”

“Yes, and he denied it. I asked him to show me his phone, but he refused. He said I wasn’t trusting him and when I convinced him to show me his messages, there was nothing.” He was looking at the wall.

There was a moment of silence until Eros spoke again. “I can be your spy.” He smiled at Apollo, wanting to cheer him up. “I will mount my unicorn, I will follow him and he will never realize such fabulous spy is following him. Even if everyone stares at me because I’m handsome and fun. Well, that if you want to catch him lying, if not. . . Do you want to continue dating him?”

Apollo smiled, glancing up at Eros, lifting a hand to press it on the smaller male’s cheek, caressing him with his thumb. It made Eros a bit nervous and he wondered if he liked him _that way_. He then leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek, a gesture that made Eros close his eyes for a brief moment. “Send me a picture of that spy mounting the unicorn.”

He smiled and nodded. “I will. First thing in the morning.” He paused. “Can. . . You leave now?”

Apollo grinned and leaned closer. “Would you like me to finish what you were doing?” He lowered his hand, letting it rest on Eros’ thigh, making him breathe heavily.

“You’re still dating someone. You’d be cheating.”

“Mm, no,” he slipped his hand under Eros’s shirt, touching his warm skin. “I told him I was breaking up with him. If it wasn’t true, he needed to prove me I was wrong.” He pressed his head against the smaller male’s cheek, kissing his cheek, and guiding his hand down, slipping it under Eros’s pants. “So I’m not cheating on anyone.”

Without even noticing, Eros spread his legs, as he closed his eyes and parted his lips, making a soft noise from the back of his throat. “Aaah,” he shifted in his place, moving up as if he were trying to escape from Apollo’s hand that was now wrapped around his cock stroking it slowly. Eros swallowed.

His arms wrapped around Apollo’s shoulders, using him as support as his hips moved, fucking the taller male’s hand, moaning quietly. Apollo enjoying the noises that came out from the curly haired male, how he moved and even got desperate for more friction, and moved faster. He liked to see how he would just give himself to him, and that made his cock throb.

Pulling him down towards him, Apollo pulled down Eros’s pants. He then go back to stroke the smaller male’s cock, but Eros had his eyes now open, looking up at him. He looked like a scared animal.

“It’s alright, I will be gentle.” He said, taking from his jeans’ pocket a small bottle, pouring it into his hand and coating his fingers before he pressed one on Eros’s entrance, sliding in. “Tell me if it hurts.” He panted and liked his own lips, pulling out his finger just to push it back inside, repeating the motion for a while before he pressed a second finger, making Eros squirm when he curved them inside of him. “If feels good, right?” He grinned, watching how Eros bent his knees and spread his legs for him.

By the time Apollo pushed a third finger, Eros was moaning loudly and squirming under him. If he continued, the other wouldn’t last, so he pulled his fingers out and took out his cock, rolling down a condom on him, before he coated himself. “This will feel a lot better.” He panted in his ear, hooking his legs around his shoulders before he pushed the head of his manhood inside of him. Eros gasped, feeling how the head spread him, a burning sensation taking over him for a few seconds before Apollo stopped once he was fully inside. “Are you alright?” His voice was husky now.

Eros could only nod and swallow, getting used to him, placing a hand on his cheek before he pulled him down for a passionate kiss, that Apollo returned. The kiss filling them with lust, Apollo started moving slowly, moaning without shame, enjoying how tight and warm the other male was. He felt as if he had been missing a lot for stupid things. And he could make a list of why and with who, but that would be a waste of time and he would be rude, ignoring the present, ignoring Eros moaning loudly and long under his body.

If he could move, Eros would be moving his hips, wanting more and faster, but he couldn’t, so he only wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking himself, just to have Apollo stopping him, lacing their fingers together, of both hand and placing them on each side of Eros’s head. “No,” Apollo said, moving faster inside, shifting a bit, wanting to find Eros’s prostate first.

When the curly haired male arched his back and almost screamed, Apollo smirked, knowing where to hit now. He continued hitting the same spot, running his hands on Eros’s sides before he wrapped his hand around the other male’s cock, stroking him at the same time he pounded into him, faster, moving erratically.

Both their bodies were sweating, Eros’s curls were sticking to his forehead and neck, Apollo wiped his eyebrows, never stopping from what he was doing, wanting to pound fast and hard into the smaller male, be deep inside of him, but Eros didn’t last long once Apollo found his prostate. He arched his back, legs almost pushing Apollo back and out of him, as he came, but the taller male didn’t let him do that, he pounded harder and growled, gripping his shoulders for support.

He could see and felt how Eros came between them, his seed now his chest, making Apollo smirk, feeling how the body of the smaller male clung around him for an instant, pushed Apollo to the edge. Thrusting one, two, three times, before he came inside the him, groaning and biting Eros’s shoulder as he pounded one last time, as if he wanted to leave his seed deep inside of him, forgetting he was wearing a condom.

After what it seemed minutes, Apollo pulled out and unhooked Eros’s legs, lowering them to the bed. Eros curled up, as the other man threw the used condom and removed his clothes, coming back to bed to wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on the sweaty curls.

 

**x-x-x-x-x**

 

The restaurant was a romantic one, without a doubt. Red walls, no lights, only candles on every table, people wearing their best suits and dresses. Apollo was already there, wearing a nice suit, placing his cellphone on the table, screen down.

“I can’t believe it,” the young male smiled, sitting in front of him. “You made a reservation! This place is always full and it’s impossible to get a reservation unless you’re someone important or you’ve been in the line for years!” Hyacinthus chuckled and placed a hand on top of Apollo’s, excited he eyed the small gift wrapped on the middle of the table. “Thank you.”

Apollo smiled. “You have something on your shirt. . .”

Hyacinthus looked down, it was a stain and he quickly tried to remove it without success, so he covered it with his jacket.

“Excuse me,” a voice made Hyacinthus turn. “You’re in my chair.”

Hyacinthus frowned and looked at Apollo, then back at Eros. “What?”

“That’s Eros’s place, not yours. The Valentine’s dinner is for him. We are dating.”

“So if you excuse us. . .” Eros grinned.

“Did you cheat on me?” Hyacinthus was angry now, as he suddenly stood up, drawing’s people attention to them.

“No, you did.” Apollo said, pressing a button of his cellphone and showing Hyacinthus a couple of images, of him kissing another man. “And before you tell me these are fake, the stain on your shirt?” He pointed at it. “I know it’s your cum. We are done here.”

Hyacinthus felt his face go red, he was angry and embarrassed. He felt like a fool. “Then why did you tell me to come here? To humiliate me?!”

“Just like you did with me,” Apollo said, placing his cellphone back into his pocket, and once Eros sat down, he reached for the hands of the curly haired man. “We weren’t a couple long time ago, I just wanted to show you I am no fool.”

Eros laughed, amused and feeling the adrenaline in his body. A thought of doing something evil crossed his mind, but he shoved it away. _All’s fair in love and war._

Feeling humiliated, Hyacinthus left quickly, not wanting anyone to recognize him or take pictures of what was happening. He didn’t want a stranger to remember such embarrassing day for him. He just wanted to escape, while Apollo only wanted to have Eros closer to him to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s day, love.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://apolloxeros.tumblr.com/


End file.
